Christina Hendricks
Christina Hendricks is a very, very, very, VERY sexy woman. She has big boobies and an ass that you would make you wanna eat cake off of. Origins Christina comes from Themyscira, an island located in the Bermuda Triangle. It is the home of the Amazons, a mythological race of women warriors. They are not to be confused with the Amazons of the planet Beth Phoenix is from, Amazonia. There is a big difference between the two races of women warriors. The alien Amazons have tank asses, and the Earth Amazons have saggy butts. Christina's mom, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, claims that she was made out of clay and came to life thanks to the Greek Gods, like Wonder Woman. However, most of the Amazons say that Hippolyta, a known drunk, got drunk, had sex with some Greek god, and gave birth to Christina. Wonder Woman also thinks that's how she came into this world. Powers Well, she has a nice butt that has similar powers to Layla El's, i.e. turns women gay, stops war, and all that jazz. She Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, and durability; flight; superior hand-to-hand and weapons combat skills; animal empathy; regeneration; resistance to magic; ability to discern truth; access to magical weaponry; basically all the powers Wonder Woman has. Diana (FYI, Wonder Woman's real name) thinks that Christina just has these because she's totally copying and that she's been doing it her whole life because she's just jealous that mom likes her (Diana) better. Christina thinks that's bullshit, and says that if mom like her (Diana) better then why is she such a bitch to her (Diana). Then, she said that Diana was bitch, Diana called her a bitch, and the two sisters got into a sexy cat fight that all the other Amazons had weird feelings about because it was hot, but they were sisters. So, they didn't know if they should be turned on. By the way, the Amazons are lesbians because if you live with nothing but women for thousands of years, then you're just gonna have those feelings. Acting Career Christina left Themyscira to pursue an acting career. She did some movies, the names of which escape me at the moment. She also starred in Firefly as that hot chick who marries Mal and sabotages Serenity. It was a pretty good episode, and that was a pretty good show. You should check it out. Mad Men Christina is currently starring in the show Mad Men. It's about ad execs in the 1960s. Mainly, the show just shows guys getting drunk and having sex, with references to things that happened in Kennedy-era Camelot America. Though it was kind of boring in the first two seasons, things picked up in the third season. I mean, a guy got his foot ran over by a lawnmower. Did you see that!? I mean, A FREAKING LAWNMOWER!!!! It was SO sick! I nearly vomited. Also, there are some other hot chicks on the show. The girl who plays Don Draper's wife is hot. That Peggy girl's cute. Well, I think her name is Peggy. I'm distracted by the cuteness. Hulk's House Hulk's House is a sitcom created by and starring J. Hulk Wollstonecraft. Christina has made numerous guest appearances on the show as Hulk's long on-again-off-again girlfriend. Her appearances are notable the massive amounts of sex they've had. Like tons. Just so much sex. Honestly, I think they're both gonna die in each other's naked embrace. Boobs If you haven't noticed by now, then you're blind or gay. Anyway, Christina has big boobs. So, here are some more photos of them.